Heat Week
by Mister Phoenix - Deltora
Summary: Heat Week, in Equestria. With Sweetie Belle now eighteen years old, the heat will start burning in her, until she gets mated. Staying with Rarity for safely, Spike helps them set up, but for him, it's heat week for Dragon's and he's going to get a mate no matter what. Rated M for Cum drinking, rape, three way, Master and Slaves, and much more.


**Got bored, need to write something while watching Luke Cage; Anthro Ponies, Spike X Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Couldn't be bothered, thought of this last night, I think there's something wrong with me. But, until I found out that if I can be bothered to fix that, here's Heat Week.**

Heat Week, is just only a few days away. Mares and their stallions out shopping so, their will be ready for the seven days of non-stop sex. While other ponies, would stay indoors and wait out the week. Normally rubbing themselves and using any kind of sex toys just made the burning in the mare's pussy much worst, the only thing that could make make the feeling of sex go away was sex.

Rarity was one of those ponies, who stayed inside, waiting out the seven day storm. She was at the age of twenty-five, wearing a blue scarf, a white long sleeve t-shirt showing off her G-Size breast, a blue mini skirt and long white boots with three diamonds acting like the zipper.

Next to her, staying over for Heat Week, was Sweetie Belle. The girl having just turn eighteen, old enough for her Heat to kick in. For the new eighteen year old girls Heat was much worse, it was harder to fight if someone tried to rape a pony during Heat Week.

Sweetie Belle held a cup of tea in her hand, she wore a pink scarf, a long white jacket hiding her D-Size breast, thigh high gray coloured socks, with pink boots with flowers patterns on it. Sweetie and Rarity didn't want to fuck random guys for seven weeks, for Rarity it was because she wanted to lose her virginity to the man who she married and she thought of the whole Heat Week to be uncouth and just downright disgusting.

Sweetie Belle, rather wait until she was ready, and found the right guy who she knew that she would love forever. But the thought of non-stop sex for seven days, made her sick. She knew that Rainbow had took Scootaloo away to Rainbow Falls, where only mares were allowed in around Heat Week. While Apple Bloom stayed at Sweet Apple Acres, locked in her room with bars on her window so, she wouldn't sneak out.

Footsteps could be heard, somebody walking down the stairs. Spike came into the living room, crashing on the couch, wearing his blue jeans and brown trench coat. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes at the twenty year old purple dragon.

"You, still can't find a shirt for that coat?" Sweetie said, causing Spike to laugh.

"It's to bring in all the mares, Sweetie. I gotta show of my sweet abs." Spike said, with a cheap grin.

Sweetie blushed looking at Spike's eight pack abs, she remember once she turned eighteen. Her body started to feel weird and her thoughts went towards how big of cocks do the guys in her school have. Sweetie Belle, one day saw Spike helping out Rarity. She ran back to her room, biting on her pillow to silent the moans while she rub herself.

Rarity enter giving the dragon a smile, placing down a plate of cookies and three cups of orange juice.

"So, Spikey. What's your plans for Heat Week, are you heading back to the Dragon Lands to stay with Ember?" Rarity asked, Spike blushed at the thought.

"Nah, Dragon heats are weird. They do last for seven days, but a dragon does into heat at random times. One day I visit Ember, to find out she was in heat. We did …" Spike let out a cough. "Fuck each other brains out."

"Oh, dear." Rarity said

"Yeah, a dragon only have sex with the one they truly love. It almost impossible to say other wise if a dragon loves you. Once I cummed into Ember well, she stated that she was my slave, I laughed at the thought but, it's true, once a male dragon cums inside a female, they belong to him and become his sex slaves." Spike stated.

"Did Ember tell you when you're in heat?" Sweetie Belle said, Spike shrugged.

"Nope, she just said, if I was go back to her." Spike said, the watch he was wearing start to beep.

"Oh, shoot. I better go, if you girls want to lock up and get your shopping done to survive the week." Spike said, Rarity gave him a quick thank you kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Spikey, have a good week!"

It was finally Heat Week, ponies going at it like rabbits. Not even waiting to go to find a bed, doing it on the couch, on the floor, on the streets with more mares and stallions joining in for the fun. At the Carousel Boutique, the doors were seal shut, bars blocked the windows while the two unicorn sisters waited out the week.

Within their basement, Spike hid, waiting for the right time to hit. He been planning on taking Rarity for awhile, he didn't plan on Sweetie Belle staying with Rarity for the week. But he could work around it, he lied towards Sweetie Belle when she asked about his heat. Ember told Spike that he would be during the Pony Heat Week, his dragon body with growing up with Ponies for his whole life, must have made his Dragon Heat Week match theirs.

Spike overheard Sweetie Belle and Rarity, he might have always wanted to fuck Rarity brains out, wanting to hear her cry out his name. Spike saw Sweetie Belle when she turn eighteen, she had a fine body that any man would want to fuck. Plus her breast are just going to get bigger, maybe just like Rarity's girls.

" _Rarity, I think I'm going to head off to bed. Sleep this burning in my lower area off." Sweetie voice spoke._

" _I'll join. You sleep in my room for the week. For the first few Heat Weeks, I can't trust you, until you at less turn twenty-one." Rarity voice spoke out._

Spike rub his claws together, waiting until he no longer heard Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's hooves steps. He slowly open the door lending towards the basement, the only way in and out. Spike have stayed in there after he bid Rarity and Sweetie Belle a goodbye. The purple dragon hoped to not make a sound, to cause the two unicorn sisters to panic at the thought of somebody in their home.

Spike looked around the dark house, doors and windows seal shut, afraid that somebody was going to break in. Spike held his bag in his right claw, he knew just needed to cum inside their pussies to get them to be his sex slaves for life. Spike have to put through a teasing Rarity for most of his life, her bending over, showing off her fine ass and huge breast so, she could get something she wanted like his Fire Ruby, just a up skirt showing that she wasn't wearing any panties and the gem was hers.

Spike enter Rarity's Chambers, seeing Sweetie Belle hugging her sister, sleeping with a smile on her face. Spike slowly creep over to them, feeling Sweetie Belle's breast, Sweetie gave off a moan. Spike bought out the rope from his bag, he began to tie Sweetie's hands against the metal bed support, and then legs making them spend far so, he could see her delicious pink pussy.

He did the same for Rarity, he squeeze her G-Size breast, causing the older unicorn sibling to let out a moan in her sleep. Once the two unicorn sisters were tied up and wouldn't be moving unless he wanted them too, Spike place a metal ring around Sweetie Belle's and Rarity's horns so, they wouldn't use their magic to push the purple dragon off. Spike began to strip them of their clothes, Spike licked his lips looking over Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's naked bodies, the two unicorn sister were perfect.

No fat, curvy bodies, huge breast and Spike is going to make them his. Rarity tried to move her tie down hand to cover her naked body, once she realized that her hand wasn't moving, she open her eyes to see Spike standing there with a grin.

"SPIKE!" Rarity yelled out, causing Sweetie Belle to wake up.

"AH! Why am I naked!?" Sweetie Belle asked, turning to see Spike

"Because for the rest of the week, girls. I'm going to rape you. Making both of you sluts cry out my name, becoming my slave." Spike said, Rarity let out a gasp.

"I will never!" Rarity cried out, Spike rolled his eyes.

"Maybe your sister, have a different mind set." Spike said, squeezing Sweetie's breast, rubbing the young unicorn entrance.

"Don't lay a claw on her, I thought you was different!" Rarity said.

"This is my Dragon Heat Week Rarity. This is your fault."

"You nothing, but a monster!" Rarity said.

Spike ran the tip of his tongue along Rarity's tight slit causing Rarity to moan. She shut her eyes shut, fighting against the heat building inside her. Laying down, Spike kissed her thighs, nibbled at her folds. Even in that cold room, Rarity tasted of sweat. The hair around her crotch was soft on his lips, and her pussy lips even softer.

He could see Rarity straining to close her hind legs, doing all she could to snap the ropes and crush his skull. Not that he had anything to worry about; since he bought the rope from Applejack and she could sell yards and yards of such sturdy rope for just a few bits was beyond him. He flicked the tip of his tongue in and out, in and out, relishing in the way she whimpered.

Spike pressed his tongue flat against Rarity's cunt and gave her a long lick, sending a shiver through the mare. Spike could taste something new on his tongue something tangy. He pulled away and a thin string of fluid clung to his lips.

"My, my," Spike said, licking his lips. "Who would have thought that you'd enjoy this?"

"I'm not enjoying anything," Rarity choked out. Her face was bright red. "Get away from me!"

"Why lie to yourself Rarity. If you don't enjoy yourself, maybe Sweetie Belle will." Spike said, Rarity eyes widen in shock.

"Get away from her!" Rarity cried out.

Spike tease Sweetie Belle by kissing her lower lips, Sweetie let out a moan, Spike running his tongue outside pussy. Sweetie bite her lips to try and stop her moaning. Spike's tongue felt amazing, Sweetie Belle was crying out.

"Oh, Spike. Please more!" Sweetie cried out

"Spike, stop. Sweetie Belle doesn't know what she's talking about!" Rarity cried out

Spike tongue made the same movements with Sweetie Belle, the tip of his tongue rubbing against her tight pussy. Sweetie Belle moan once more, cumming on Spike's tongue, the purple dragon licked his lips taking in the taste.

"Sweetie, you taste so, sweet. I just wait until I feel your tight cunt pressing against my cock."

"Please, Spike don't take that away from her! I'll do anything!" Rarity said, tears running down her face.

"First, you call me Master Spike or just Master for short. Second, you will do anything I say, if you don't I rape Sweetie Belle. I go hard, ramming into her and I'll make you look at Sweetie Belle face while I take her." Spike said, leaning closer to Rarity's face.

"Got that, slut." Spike finished

"Yes… Mast ….. Master Spike." Rarity forced out.

Spike closed the gap between him and Rarity, pressing his scaly lips against her red coloured lips. Spike moving his tongue into her mouth, Rarity's eyes stayed open, wide in disgust. Spike broke the kiss he and Rarity share, Rarity spit on Spike's face.

"You'll learn your place, slut." Spike covered them with a blanket, "I'll be back in the morning with your breakfast."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle cried themselves to sleep. Spike heard their tears, smiling to himself, onto crash on Sweetie Belle's bed for the night. The morning came, Spike carried a metal tray with two plates of pancakes with two glasses of white liquid. He place it in front of the two sleeping unicorn sister.

Sweetie Belle and Rarity woke up, Rarity looking at Spike with anger in her eyes having not wanting to be woken up yet. Spike just slap her, claiming that she wakes up when he says so. Spike poured the white liquid down Rarity's throat, she began coughing.

"What kind of milk is this?" Rarity asked, Spike smiled.

"It's my cum." Spike answered, Rarity felt like throwing up.

"You both are lucky, I don't make you choke on my dick as I force it down your throat. Drink, slave."

"Please, Spike no." Sweetie Belle said, Spike picked up the glass bring it to Sweetie's lips.

"Spike, stop. I'll drink your … your cum. Both glasses, just leave Sweetie Belle out of it!" Spike smiled, hearing Rarity's cries.

Spike pick up Rarity's glass, bring it up to her lips. Rarity drunk Spike's cum, the salty taste ran down her throat. Once the first glass was finished, the older unicorn coughing trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Spike picked up the next glass, Rarity drinking the glass, tears ran down her face, tasting Spike's cum.

"How was it?" Spike asked

"Terrible." Rarity answered

Spike gave her ass a hard slap. Then another, and another, Rarity cried out in pain, feeling Spike's claw hitting her ass hard, cum began to leak from her pussy. Spike looked at her, Rarity blushed.

"You dirty little slut. You enjoy this." Spike said, his head going down to her pussy. Licking up her juices.

"Say it." Spike said.

Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle then back at Spike. "Master Spike, you're a sex machine, for a dirty slut like me…" Rarity spoke, Spike just smile.

Spike claw ran down Rarity's cheek, Spike looked into Rarity's eyes.

"Good, but, not good enough." Spike said, licking her cheek with his tongue.

Spike moved to Sweetie Belle, taking her D-Size breast into his claws, his cock moved between her breast, forcing Sweetie to press her breast against his cock. This was the first time, Rarity and Sweetie Belle saw Spike's cock, it was nineteen inches long. Once Sweetie Belle saw it, her pussy began to burn from the heat.

Spike thrusted his cock against Sweetie Belle's tits, Rarity felt her lower lips start burning as well, her mind going towards Spike's cock, seeing herself riding him, her breast bouncing up and down while Spike pleasure his slut, his slave. Rarity shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of her giving up.

Spike kept thrusting his large cock between Sweetie Belle breast, Sweetie Belle licked the tip of Spike's cock whenever his large cock came close to her mouth. Sweetie mind went toward taking Spike's cock down her throat, feeling him cumming in her mouth. Spike thrusting into her tight pussy, calling her a dirty little slut, letting her sister watch. Maybe even let Rarity join in, Sweetie pictured kissing her sister their lips pressed together, their tongues battle each other while Spike took her up the ass.

"Sweetie Belle, say it. What are you? Say it to your sister." Spike said, Sweetie looked Spike in the eyes, turning to Rarity, moving her lips say 'I'm sorry' in a whisper.

"I'm a slut, a slave. Nothing but, a useless sex toy. Your my master, the only one who can fuck me and see me naked unless you say otherwise." Sweetie Belle said, tears ran down her cheeks.

Spike wipe away Sweetie Belle's tears, smiling the young unicorn learning her place. It was almost time to take her, to thrust his cock up her tight cunt, feeling Sweetie cumming on his cock and crying out his name, screaming out to the world when he cummed into her womb.

Spike let out a roar, cum shot out his dick, the purple dragon cummed over Sweetie's chest and face, the younger of the unicorn sisters shut her eyes when Spike cummed, having her mouth open, tasting some of his dragon cum.

"Rarity, your sister face is dirty. Lick it clean, or I can her virginity and you can watch her bleed." Spike said, Rarity felt dirty.

She lean over, licking Spike's cum off Sweetie Belle's face. It taste so bad, but her pussy burn with it lick Rarity made. Spike went to rub Rarity's cunt, the older of the unicorn sisters moan out, Rarity kept licking her younger sister face.

Rarity finished cleaning Sweetie's face with her tongue, Spike felt Rarity cumming on his claws. His claws dripping with Rarity's cum, he bought his claw towards Sweetie's mouth, forcing her to taste her own sister cum. Making her clean off his claw.

"Say you girls place and who I am. Or I'll take you up the ass." Spike said.

"Sluts, slaves. You're our Master, our beloved Master Spike." The two sister spoke, Spike smile.

Spike went to kiss Rarity on the lips, she moved her head away from the dragon lips. Spike forced her head down, pressing his lips against hers once more. Tasting her once again, she tasted just as good, as Spike dreamed. Spike broke the kiss, moving over to Sweetie Belle, she moved into the kiss, her tongue battled against his, Sweetie let her Master win the tongue battle.

Spike and Sweetie Belle broke the kiss, Spike looked at the naked girls.

"Are you ready to be my slave for life?" Spike asked

"Go, fuck yourself!" Rarity spat out, Spike laughed.

"No, I don't think so, I think I'll fuck you instead or maybe Sweetie Belle. Would you like that, seeing your younger sister riding my cock like a common whore?" Spike said, Rarity spit on the purple dragon's face.

"I'll see you girls in the morning, but first." Spike said, using his claws to rub Rarity's and Sweetie's cunts the girls starting moaning.

Spike stopped rubbing them, right before the two unicorn sister could cum. The sisters looked at Spike, he just smiled.

"If you beg for it. I'll let you cum." Spike said, smiling.

"Spike … I mean Master Spike. Please, it burns, please let a little slut like me cum." Sweetie Belle said, Spike tongue enter Sweetie Belle's cunt, the young unicorn scream out in pleasure.

Her tight lower lips press against Spike's tongue, Sweetie Belle couldn't stop moaning out Spike's name, cumming into the purple dragon mouth. Spike went to press his lips against Rarity's forcing her to taste Sweetie's cum, the older unicorn loved the taste of her sister, she just wanted to jump Sweetie and lick her pussy clean.

"One word and I'll pleasure you just like I did with your sister." Spike said, Rarity spit on the dragon face.

"Fuck off, Master" Rarity said, forcing herself to say 'Master' to save Sweetie from getting raped.

Spike shook his head, looking to see it night, covering the two naked unicorn's with the blanket. Spike grab Rarity's cheek, licking her neck.

"You'll learn to love me." Spike said, combing Rarity's mane.

Spike left the two sisters for the night. Sweetie and Rarity pussies burning hotter than ever. The girls need a cock and cum to calm down their heat and the only one who could was Spike. Rarity knew if he cummed inside them, their would want his cum again, and again. Plus their would become his sex slaves forever.

The morning came once again, Spike had two plates of pancakes and two glasses of his cum, the sisters looked at the dragon.

"Good morning Master." Sweetie Belle said, Spike smiled at her, turning to Rarity.

"Good morning … _Master._ " Rarity said with venom in her voice.

Spike bought out his cock, Sweetie Belle licked her lips at the site. Spike went to Rarity, feeling her G-Size breast in his claws, he lean down and took her right tit into his mouth, biting down on her breast. Spike place his cock between Rarity's large breast, he began to move his cock up and down on her breast.

Rarity kept her mouth shut, Sweetie Belle reaching for the two glasses of Spike cum, drinking each glass in one go. Loving the taste of Spike's cum running down her throat, Spike kept thrusting between Rarity's breast cumming over her face.

"Please, Master Spike. It burns too much, I need you." Sweetie Belle beg, Spike walked over to the younger of the unicorn sisters.

'Promise, you won't fight, you won't bite, you'll be my slave, or you get nothing and I make your pussy burn more than ever." Spike said, Rarity looked over to her sister.

"Yes, yes. By Celestia, I promise. I'll be a good slut Master Spike, I'll do anything for you, just please fuck me like the slut I am!" Sweetie Belle cried out, Spike untie her from the ropes.

Sweetie Belle kept her legs spread, Spike head went to her lower lips, his tongue began to lick the outside and entrance of tight pussy. Sweetie was moaning out, Spike kept licking feeling her build up to her release, Spike's tongue enter her pussy, Sweetie Belle cummed feeling Spike's tongue in her cunt.

Spike bought Sweetie Belle into a kiss, forcing her to taste her own cum, Sweetie moaning in the kiss, Rarity just kept begging Spike to stop. She saw Spike's cock touching and rubbing at the entrance of Sweetie Belle's pussy.

"Please, Master Spike. No more teasing, just take me, take me, TAKE ME!" Sweetie Belle yelled, Spike smiled.

Spike's cock enter Sweetie Belle's tight virgin pussy, Sweetie Belle moan out, finally having a cock in her pussy feel wonderful for her heat. Spike enter slow inside Sweetie Belle, feeling her pussy press against his cock, Spike loved feeling Sweetie's tight pussy.

He felt her cunt become more tight the further he went in, Spike kept going at a slow pace, just to screw Sweetie Belle, who was moaning.

"Tell you sister how my cock feels?" Spike said, "Or I'll stop and let your cunt burn more."

"It feels wonderful, just amazing! Master Spike is wonderful at sex and I'm happy to be your slave, your slut, I love the feel of your cock!" Sweetie cried out, Spike slapped her ass.

Spike moved faster into Sweetie Belle, hitting her cilt, her eyes wide feeling Spike's large cock hitting her G-Spot. Sweetie tongue hang out of her mouth, one third of Spike's cock was in her pussy, the purple dragon used his claws to play with Sweetie's D-Size breast.

"Oh, yes Master Spike! I want to feel you whole cock inside my slutty pussy!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

"Good, little slut." Spike said, licking her neck, his green eyes looked at Rarity when he brought Sweetie into a passionate kiss.

Spike started thrusting harder, faster and deeper into Sweetie Belle's tight pussy. Half of Spike's cock was inside Sweetie's cunt, she was still drooling, the pleasure she was feeling was down right amazing. The heat burning in her pussy made the sex with her Master much better.

The tip of Spike's cock, hit the entrance of Sweetie Belle's womb. Sweetie cried out in pleasure, moaning and crying out Spike's name with each thrust inside in pussy, and louder moans once Spike enter her womb.

"Oh, yes Spike! More, more. Cum inside me, give this slut your child!" Sweetie Belle moans out,

Spike thrusted in Sweetie more and more, taking her breast into his mouth, with just a few more thrust he cummed into Sweetie Belle's womb. Claiming her as his mate and his slut. Sweetie felt her heat begin to die down, the burning in her pussy no longer felt as bad.

"Oh, Master Spike. Thank you for making me yours, it was amazing." Sweetie Belle said, Spike kissed his new mate on the lips.

"What about you Rarity, do you want to stop the burning?" Spike asked, Rarity teeth pressed together.

"You raped my sister, your nothing but, a monster!" Rarity cried out, Spike slap her in the face.

"Says the slut, bending over to let me see your pussy so, you can get a gem." Spike said, his claw squeezing her breast and one rubbing wet pussy.

"Your wet? You got turn on when Sweetie and I was making love. You say I'm sick, just say you want me, I know you do Rarity. I'm a dragon I can feel the heat from your pussy burning."

"I'll never let you have your way with me, sure I wanted to. I wanted to wait until after Heat Week to ask you out. But now, never. Spike, **NEVER!"** Rarity yelled out, Spike shakes his head.

"Sweetie Belle!" Spike said, Sweetie looked over at Spike.

"Yes, Master Spike, do you need a blowjob, a titjob, do you want to fuck me up my dirty ass?" Sweetie Belle asked, wondering what her Master wanted her to do.

"I want you to lick Rarity's cunt, pleasure her." Spike said, Sweetie looked at her Master for a while.

"Yes, Master Spike. Anything to get your cock in me again." Sweetie Belle said.

The youngest of the unicorn sibling went in the legs of the of her older sister, licking the entrance of Rarity's pussy. Rarity was moaning, loving the feel of her younger sister tongue licking her tight virgin pussy. Spike brought in Rarity breast into his mouth, Rarity moaning out at both Spike and Sweetie Belle.

Spike let go of Rarity's G-Size breast, forcing Sweetie Belle away from Rarity's dripping pussy. Spike claw held her face.

"Just say it, say you want me. Then you'll get me, all of me. Or you can stay tie up, while Sweetie and I tease you and make your heat worst." Spike said, Rarity bite her lip.

"Please, Spike. Just …. Please, Master Spike I need this, I need to feel my heat go away." Rarity spoke

"Say what you want."

"Your dick, I want you to fuck me! Please, fuck me, hard, fast, deep. In my pussy, in my mouth, on my breast, in my ass! Please me Master Spike, I'm sorry that I never let you fuck me before, I'm just a dirty slut, begging for a cock like a good slave."

"You gotta make the same promise Sweetie Belle."

"Yes, yes, anything, I'll do anything Master Spike." Rarity cried out, Spike untie her.

Sweetie began to lick Rarity pussy once more, Spike's cock line up to Rarity's mouth. The older younger unicorn began to lick Spike's dick. Moaning, licking his penis side, before putting his cock in her mouth. She began to move her mouth down his cock, Spike held the back of Rarity's head.

Sweetie Belle, licking her sister pussy, Sweetie Belle felt Rarity cumming in her mouth, Sweetie swallow the tasty flavour. Rarity had half of Spike cock in her mouth, his dick hitting the back of her throat. Spike roared cumming inside Rarity's throat, Rarity swallowed Spike cum, drinking it with a smile on her face.

Sweetie tackled Rarity, bring her lips to press against her sister, hoping to taste more of Spike's cum. Rarity and Sweetie Belle tongues battle each other sharing their Master cum in their mouths. Spike's cock line up with Rarity's virgin pussy, with one thrust he was in.

"Oh, yes! I don't know why I never did this before, your so good Master Spike. Your cock hits every good part!" Rarity moan out, breaking the kiss she shared with Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle moved to her Master, the two locked lips, Rarity was on her hands and knees with Spike thrusting into her much faster and harder than when he started with Sweetie Belle.

His claws gripping Rarity's large ass, Spike watched Rarity's G-Size breast bouncing the more he thrusting into her. Spike began to slap Rarity's ass for every year she tease him, breaking the kiss with Sweetie Belle. He bought her breast into his mouth, half of Spike's cock was in Rarity's tight pussy, Spike began to hit the older unicorn cilt.

"Yes, Master Spike right there! Your a sex god, for a dirty slut like Sweetie Belle and I!" Rarity moan out, feeling her heat going away with each thrust Spike made.

Spike hit the entrance of her womb, Spike began to move back and forward again, his claws moving from her red colored ass to squeeze her large breast, to feel them between his claws. Spike enter her womb, Rarity's eyes widen, cumming on his cock.

"Oh, yes Master Spike! Please make me into a breeding machine, just keep fucking me, let me give birth to your children!' Rarity cried out.

Spike moving faster and harder than ever into the unicorn who he loves, he was currently licking Sweetie Belle's cunt. Spike felt Sweetie Belle cumming in his mouth and with one last thrust he cummed in Rarity's pussy.

The two unicorn's past out from the pleasure. Spike saw his own cumming dripping from Rarity's cunt. The purple dragon pick up Sweetie Belle and gently lay her down on the bed, he did the same to Rarity. Spike lay between the two past out unicorn's. He bought the two girls close to him, the girls cuddle him in their sleep.

The morning came once more, Sweetie Belle and Rarity, still naked and now Spike loving slaves, journey with him down the stairs, the girls took their pancakes and their glasses of his cum, drinking it happily.

"This is great, Master Spike." Sweetie Belle said, smiling to her Master.

"Yes, I have to agree with Sweetie Belle, you're amazing both out of bed and in it." Rarity said with a wink.

"Master Spike, Rarity and I want to take our asses, claim us more. There's still more of this week, and I feel like we're not yet pregnant." Sweetie Belle said, Spike smiled.

Spike smiled, his cock grew hard, forcing his dick to split in half, making two nine point five inches. The unicorn sisters looked at each other, in pure surprise.

"I didn't know you could do that, Master." Rarity said,

"Yeah, Ember told me about it, Dragons need to be ready to pleasure multiple partners at once. So, I can split my dick in two, halfing it. It hurts like hell, whenever it happens." Spike said, smiling.

The two unicorn sisters got ready, lying on top of each other, showing off their fine asses, for their Master. Spike line up his cocks, thrusting them inside, Sweetie Belle's and Rarity's asses.

The two unicorn kissed each other each other, tongues battle each other, Spike thrusting in their asses, the girls was moaning in the kiss that they were sharing with each other. Their breast pressed against one of another, he thrusting in them, cumming inside their ass.

"Time for your pussies." Spike said, smiling.

For the rest of the week, Spike fuck Sweetie Belle and Rarity hard, in their pussies, in their ass, in their mouth. Always coming back for more of Spike's cock, Spike letting them ride this cock, he watched Rarity's G-Size breast bouncing up and down while she rode his dick.

He fucked Sweetie Belle, while Rarity watched, Rarity letting Sweetie Belle lick her pussy clean of Spike's leftover cum. Spike fucked each of them, over and over again, Sweetie Belle holding the sheets of the bed, Rarity over the couch, both of them in the shower.

The water pour over them, Sweetie Belle deepthroating Spike's cock, while he and Rarity made out under the water, Spike thrusting into Sweetie Belle against the glass wall, the two unicorn's using their breast to clean Spike off.

Each time, Spike cummed inside their wombs, by the time the week was over Sweetie Belle and Rarity was so filled with Spike's cum that their bellies looked as if they were both five months pregnant.

"This week was wonderful Master Spike." Rarity said, sitting on his right side, her body covered with his cum.

"We got to do this again, whenever your horny, or just want a quick fuck. Call for us, Master Spike." Sweetie Belle said, sitting on his left side, her body was covered with his cum, licking off his cum like a cat.

"Next week Master, how about we bring more girls. Like the rest of my friends." Rarity said

"I'm sure, that The Cutie Mark Crusaders would love to ride your cock until dawn." Sweetie Belle said.

"I love that." Spike smiled, he couldn't wait until next Heat Weak for more slave, but for now, he got Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Ember to pleasure him until then.

The End.


End file.
